1. Field
The present invention relates to a method and apparatus for collision avoidance in a sensor network, and more particularly to a method and apparatus for collision avoidance when nodes use communication channels to exchange data therebetween in a sensor network based on a slotted IEEE 802.15.4 standard, and a recording medium recording the method.
2. Description of the Related Art
A sensor network, which is one of core technologies for a ubiquitous communication system, has been used in a variety of industrial and customer applications, such as distribution automation, security, industrial process automation and control, smart home and U-health care. The sensor network typically employs IEEE 802.15.4 which is a standard that specifies the physical layer and the link layer for low-rate wireless personal area networks (LR-WPANs). It is the basis for the ZigBee which has been employed in a variety of applications.
The sensor network is built of sensor nodes. The sensor node has to be as low in power consumption and manufacturing cost as possible. Low energy consumption is one major challenge in the sensor network. Distribution of sensor nodes equipped with mechanism to reduce energy consumption in the sensor network will help increase the lifetime of the sensor network. Such mechanism to reduce energy consumption may be applied to any type of ubiquitous communication system as well as the sensor network.